


Lunch Break

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Filth, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, afternoon smut, i'm not even sorry, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a couple of hours to kill one afternoon....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

The moan that Aaron let out was one of the most deliciously filthy things that Robert had ever heard. He pushed his face back into the pillow and bit down on the material as Robert's long fingers probed into him once more. He turned his head and looked behind him as the man pulled his fingers free and stroked his back instead,  
"Why are you stopping?"  
Robert smirked and sat back on his heels,  
"I wanna watch you."  
Aaron frowned and turned over; shifting onto his back and pushing Robert's leg with his foot,  
"What?"  
Robert pushed his hands up Aaron's thighs and smirked as he leant down to kiss his jaw then whisper in his ear,  
"Touch yourself."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Thought that was your job?"  
Robert shook his head; his fingers moving along Aaron's skin as he pressed tiny kisses to his neck,  
"I wanna see you...makes me so hot to watch you do that."  
Aaron swallowed and lifted his hips slightly,  
"Want a show do you?"  
Robert nodded again and climbed to his knees; he looked down at Aaron's cock; half hard and resting against his thigh, and smirked again,  
"I'll make it worth your while."  
Aaron shifted on the bed again,  
"Right bossy you, aren't ya?"  
Robert trailed his fingers over his skin again,  
"Says the boy who practically mounted me in the pub."  
Aaron covered his hands with his own and bit his lip,  
"Guess I owe you then."  
He let go of Robert's hands and spread his knees before trailing his fingers across his naked body and gripping his cock. He stroked the length; teasing his foreskin back and swiping his thumb across the slit before moving back down the length again. He bit his lip as Robert's hands moved back up his thighs; meeting the man's eye as he stroked himself to full hardness. He shifted his hips again; his free hand moving across his chest so he could pinch and work his nipples; he let out a moan and arched his back, his eyes rolling back as he moved.  
"God...yes."  
He let out a whine as he worked himself; the beads of pre-cum making it slick,  
"Feels so good."  
Robert swallowed; his own cock twitching at the sight of Aaron in so much pleasure. He grabbed Aaron's wrist; the man's eyes flying open and looking at him,  
"Stop..."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Why?"  
Robert surged forward and kissed him; pulling his bottom lip between his teeth,  
"Roll over."  
Aaron grinned and pushed him back so he could resume his previous position; he looked back and Robert and smirked, he arched his back slightly, pushing his arse into the air and dropping his head on to the pillow. Robert reached over for the condom and lube, stroking himself briefly and pressing a kiss to Aaron's back. Aaron smiled and closed his eyes as he felt Robert spread his cheeks open, he folded his arms under the pillow and bit his lip as he waited for the press of Robert's finger into him only to jerk forward in surprise when he felt the wet swipe of the man's tongue against his puckered skin.  
"Oh...god."  
Robert held his hips in place as he licked and sucked his already relaxed hole; the feel of his tongue breaching the entrance pulling a deep moan from Aaron.  
"Fu-god."  
Robert pulled away; the movement making Aaron push his hips back to try and get the sensation back, Robert smirked and pushed two fingers easily into him; pumping them a few times before returning to licking and sucking around them. Aaron groaned; pushing his arse back into Robert's face and making the man push down on his cock to keep from shooting his load then and there.  
"P-put it in. Please. Please."  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Shh shh shh."  
He pulled his fingers free and returned to sucking and licking him; Aaron moaning freely, digging his fingers into the sheets to keep from reaching behind himself to pull Robert even closer. Robert curled his fingers inside him once more before finally pulling away and rolling the condom on. He poured the lube down his length and shifted on his knees; positioning himself and pushing the head in slowly. Aaron groaned and immediately pushed back; taking him in one go,  
"Jesus...Christ Aaron."  
He gripped Aaron's hips tightly and pulled back slowly; looking down to watch the sight of his cock stretch Aaron as he pulled out almost completely only to sink back in to the hilt. Aaron pushed his face into the pillow; mouthing the fabric desperately. Robert closed his eyes; biting down on his lip as he moved slowly,  
"God...you feel so good."  
Aaron pushed himself up so he was on all fours and began rocking his hips; impaling himself on Robert's cock again and again, making the man groan deeply and grip Aaron's hips as he let him do all the work.  
"Fuck...right there..."  
Aaron straightened up until his back was flush with Robert's chest. He turned his head and pulled Robert's head closer,  
"K-kiss me."  
Robert cupped his face and kissed him; his free hand gripping Aaron's hip as he thrust into him. Aaron moaned into his mouth; his own hand finding his steadily leaking cock and stroking in time with Robert's thrusts. He grunted as Robert bit down on the soft flesh of his earlobe before whispering,  
"I could stay here forever. I could die here."  
Aaron grunted and turned his head to kiss him again; pushing his tongue into Robert's mouth to taste him, holding him in place as they panted and moaned through the thrusts. Aaron pulled away and dropped down; resting on his forearms and barking out his command,  
"Harder."  
Robert shifted slightly on his knees and gripped Aaron's hips again,  
"Yes, sir."  
He picked up his pace; pounding into the man; shaking his head to rid himself of the sweat that was rolling slowly down his skin. Suddenly Aaron was pushing him back and moving away,  
"You okay? What did I-"  
Aaron turned around and kissed him; wrapping his arm around his neck and gasping,  
"Sit down."  
Robert moved to the middle of the bed and sat with his legs spread; he knew what Aaron wanted, it was Aaron's favourite position- straddling him as he sat in the middle of the bed; legs wrapped around his waist as he rode him. He kissed Aaron's chest as the man positioned himself; biting down momentarily on his nipple as Aaron reached behind himself to hold Robert's cock in place. Aaron looked down at him and grinned, the grin that he kept for Robert and Robert alone, the one that made Robert's heart skip and his breath catch. Aaron shifted slightly before sinking back down on to Robert's thick cock,  
"Agh....Christ...."  
Aaron pulled Robert's head back and attacked his lips; biting and sucking as he rode him before groaning and wrapping his arms around Robert's neck. He buried his face into the man's neck and scrunched his eyes shut as he ground down onto his cock a few times then threw his head back and moaned. Robert took the opportunity to attach his lips to Aaron's throat as his hand moved down Aaron's back until he could pull at the man's cheek and feel Aaron's stretched skin around his cock. He sucked on Aaron's neck; the man's hands tangled in his hair, as he moved his fingers up and down with Aaron. He pulled away,  
"Look at me-look at me."  
Aaron opened his eyes and looked down as he slowed his pace; rocking his hips and letting out a whine,  
"You close?"  
Aaron nodded and pulled Robert in to kiss him again. Robert moved his arms; wrapping them around Aaron and rolling them over. He gripped his hip and started pounding into him; Aaron arched his back and started desperately fisting his cock as he moaned freely,  
"A-Aaron....Aaron...."  
He lurched forward and stilled; eyes rolling back as he shot his load, filling the condom before pulling out and batting Aaron's hand away; moving down and taking him in his mouth,  
"Oh..."  
He swallowed him down, his head bobbing quickly as he took his as deep as he could. Aaron fisted his hands into Robert's hair and groaned as the man's fingers found his hole and pushed in to rub his prostate as he sucked him,  
"Rob...Rob I'm-I'm...oh GOD."  
He arched forward; his grip in Robert's hair almost painful as he came down his throat again and again. Robert swallowed every drop before pulling off and sitting back on his heels, he watched Aaron as he gasped for breath and smiled before removing the condom and collapsing next to him. Robert swallowed and pushed his hands through his hair,  
"Haven't done that in a while."  
Aaron licked his lips and frowned,  
"What? Sex?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Sex in the middle of the afternoon."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Oh okay, I was gonna say, we had sex last night."  
Robert sniffed,  
"We didn't have sex last night. A sloppy blowjob on the couch during a movie isn't sex."  
Aaron elbowed him,  
"What kind of blowjob?"  
Robert smirked and rolled onto his front; tilting Aaron's head and brushing their noses together,  
"A perfect blowjob."  
Aaron pushed his hand through his hair,  
"That's what I thought."  
Robert smiled and kissed him,  
"So...I still have an hour before my meeting."  
Aaron ran his fingers down his arm,  
"What you waiting for then?"  
He leant even closer,  
"I'll have a bacon sandwich."  
He kissed him quickly and climbed from the bed; Robert threw a pillow at him and folded his arm behind his head as he watched with a smile, relaxing for a few minutes before climbing from the bed and grabbing his underwear so he could cook them both some lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, my laptop is not being overly friendly. As always thank you so much for reading and if you haven't found me on tumblr then hit me up! (realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com)


End file.
